You Helped Me Find Me
by Haley-n-Nathan4eva
Summary: AU MAJOR Naley Haley is Brooke's cousin and lives with her filthy rich parents in Laguna. She has what many would see as the perfect life. Shes beautiful, and rich.. But no ones knows what she is feeling inside. Cause she wont let anyone in.. what happen
1. Leaving My World Behind

AU; Haley is Brooke's cousin and lives with her filthy rich parents in Laguna. She has what many would see as the perfect life. Shes beautiful, and rich.. But no ones knows what she is feeling inside. Cause she wont let anyone in.. what happens when a turn of events forces her to move to Tree Hill. MAJOR Naley

Leaving My World Behind

Chapter 1

Haley packed up the last of her belongings ready, but also not ready to leave this world she "loved" behind. There were certainly the things she would miss, like all the hott guys, the non-stop partying, and all of her friends. But she will not mind leaving behind, the image she has made for herself. Everyone in Laguna knew Haley James as easy. She had been with most of the guys that wanted to be with her. She knew she wasnt pregnant cause she was always safe, she was still getting her period, she was on birth control, and had herself tested regularly for all types of STDs. Sadly she was being forced out of her 3 story mansion in Laguna, California into a 2 floor house in Tree Hill, North Carolina. Her parents had once again found a way to destroy her happiness. Only this would be the last time, because this time they destroyed her happiness by getting in a plane crash and dying. Haley knew she shouldnt think this way but her parents had never actually been there, so she wasnt really phased by there death. They were always working, and even when they were home they were working in there studies. Her parents had left Haley all of there money, so she wouldn't need to worry about having to go from being filthy rich to dirt poor as her Aunt and Uncles family was. The movers came in and grabbed the rest of Haleys possessions. Haley looked around her house one last time, now it will only be a memory. She left and went to the airport, and borded the plane back to Tree Hill.

She was moving in with her Aunt Laurie, Uncle David, and her cousin Brooke. Brooke and Haley are both seventeen. They used to be the best of friends until Haleys parents made her move to California. That was the last time she talked to Brooke. She was not really looking forward to moving back to this place, and moving in with a family she has never been close too. She is going from a life of parties and freedom, to a life of sheer boredom and limits even worse rules. Something she has never had to deal with..

Little did she know, that everything she was thinking about the world she was entering, was entirely wrong.

Alright guys, please read and review and tell me what you think of this. If I get some reviews I will update, and even if you have some criticism for me, please tell me I'll take anything I can get.

xox Ariel


	2. Not What Either of us Expected

Not what either of us expected

Chapter 2

Brooke and Lucas were making out when she realized what time it was.

B- Shit, Lucas we need to go get my cousin

L- I still don't know why I have to go with you

B- Your going for a few reasons. One because you need to carry all of the heavy stuff because we are both girls, and as far as I know shes not some huge body builder so we are going to need a big masculine man like you baby to carry the heavy bags and look sexy doing it. Two you are there for emotional support for me in case she like tries to kill me or something and three if you dont come I will be pissed and we will never have sex again..

L- Whoa now dont be going rash on me i'll go with you but baby your rambling, are you nervous?

B- A little bit I havent seen her in so long. What am i supposed to do when I see her, hug her or say hi or what do I do?

L- I dont know I dont do this things, we need to go and pick her up though

B- Alright, but one more thing dont make fun of her she isnt very good looking. Last I saw of her she had big frizzy hair, acne, buck teeth, and braces. She was never a cute kid like me..

L- Oo thats rough, I wont make fun of her frankenstein face I promise

B- Lucas!

L- Alright, I won't do anything I promise but we need to go

Haley had been waiting for 15 minutes in this tiny airport, and was yet to see anyone there for her. She was looking at the door to the airport where she saw Brookes baby face, she had not changed at all. Well now she was taller and had grown curves, but her face was not different. And she had a new attachment on her arm, a very hot blonde guy, Brooke had definitly scored with this one. Hopefully her personality was still the same, Brooke was always so fun to hang out with when they were younger. Last time that she was really happy was when she was with Brooke..

Brooke was looking around the airport and saw no one that looked like Haley..

B- What the hell we rushed to get here and she isnt even here yet

L- Brooke Chill

B- No its just like Haley she has never been on time for anything in her life

H- Excuse Me, your the one that made me miss my first flight to California because you might see a cute guy at the airport and took an hour and a half fixing your hair

Lucas snikered

Brooke turned around and saw someone that looked nothing like the Haley she remembered. This girl had perfect complextion, with hazel eyes, she had blonde/auburn beautiful straight hair and she was beautiful.

B- Oh my god Haley?

H- The one and only Haley James thats me!

B- Oh my god Haley your gorgeous!

Haley couldnt help but blush

H- I missed you so much Brooke!

They both huggged, neither of them realized how much they missed the other until they saw each other in person.

B- Hales it is so great to see you.

H- You too Brooke I missed you

L- Well since she will never get around to introducing me ( sticks out his hand to Haley ) My name is Lucas Scott

They shook hands

H- My name is Haley James

Haley is looking at Brooke and realizes that she is wearing gucci

H- I don't mean to be rude at all but isn't your family, well I don't know how to say this

B- Poor

H- yeah...

L- Ha Ha Brooke poor, I cant even picture that

B- (giving lucas a look) well no we aren't, not since my grandfather died and left my dad his millions

H- nice, I was thinking I was going to have to buy you everthing since my parents left ME there millions, but you can buy your own things

B- Well, if it means you'll buy me stufff yes Hales I am dirt poor

H- nice try

They start to walk out and Haley and Brooke link arms and catch up on things

as Lucas grabs Haleys bags. They get outside and Haley gets into the dark blue mercedes. While Brooke goes to the back to talk to Lucas

B- Lucas baby, sweetie pie, sugar plum, would you mind sitting in the back and letting me and Haley catch up

L- Babyyy... I feel left out, I knew there was a reason I didnt want to come

B- I will make it up to you later..

They share a cute but passionate quick kiss

L- Fine by me, oh and never call me sugar plum again

B- Sure thing Sweetie

L- One more thing, she is definitly not ugly by any means.. Shes hot

Brooke glared at him

L- Well of course she would have to be shes related to you baby

B- Your not as smooth as you think Mr. Scott

They both get into the car

H- Once again late for everything

Lucas laughed

B- what are you laughing at back there

L- shes telling you all the things i know and wish i can tell but can't, cause if I do I get slapped, and then dont get any

Haley laughed this time

B- LUCAS SCOTT!

H- Oh how I missed you Brooke

The rest of the ride home, Haley had a feeling in her that she hadn't felt in a while, she actually felt like things would be alright


	3. Blue Eyed Beauty

Blue Eyed Beauty

Chapter 3

They pulled up to the house and Haley was amazed. It was the size of hers, it was a beautiful brick house. It looked like all the other houses on the street but they were all so nice. There was a basketball court by the driveway, and an in ground pool. She wondered what the basketball court was for. She didn't think that Brooke played, but she wasn't sure. Haley had used to play basketball, till they moved and she stopped. It wasn't fun anymore. Brooke showed her, the room she would be staying in from now on. The room was beautiful with deep red walls, and white carpet. She had her own bathroom that was all pink. She absolutely loved this room. Her furniture had all already been moved in cause it was sent a week before Haley showed up.

B- So you want help unpacking?

Haley looked at Lucas and saw that he wanted some alone time with Brooke

H- No it is fine, i'd rather do it alone

B- Alright, well Lucas's brother is having a party tonight you want to come with?

H- Was I invited?

B- trust me sweetie if he saw you, you'd be invited

H- Alright, well is it casual?

B- Hales all of the parties around here are casual

H- So Lucas has a brother?

B- You might want to stay away from Nathan, he is a major player

H- I'll try

B- Alright, but don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart

Brooke went to walk out

H- Brooke wait

B- yeah?

H- what if no one around here likes me?

B- Hales don't worry, your hot, your fun, and your related to me they will love you

About an hour later Haley, and Brooke were ready to go. Lucas left to help his brother set up for the party so Haley and Brooke could get ready alone. Haley walked out in a short jean abercrombie skirt, with a pink Juicy tanktop, and a black Juicy zip up sweatshirt. For shoes she had on abercrombie flip flops. Brooke was wearing abercrombie jeans, with a shirt that said brunettes have all the fun. With her brown coach heels.

B- Hales you look smokin!

H- You look so cute Brooke.

B- Alright well lets go; Oh and you will meet Tim tonight, and he gets turned on by anything with legs so just ignore him

Haley laughed

H- iight

Brooke just looked at her

B- no never again

H- lets just go i want to party

B- you sound just like me ( with a huge smile on her face )

They took Haleys black mustang convertable to the party. It had pink airbrush on the sides, and it had pink lights underneath it. IT was an awesome car, Haleys favorite possession.

B- Alright take a right here

H- Holy Shit! Have a house

B- Yeah there Dad is crazy rich; But he is an asshole

H- I absolutely love this house!

B- Calm down over there (laughing)

There was people everywhere, obviously this kid Nathan was popular. Haley parked in the driveway in Brookes reserved spot. Haley and Brooke got out and of course people were turning because of Brooke to look. Guys were whistling at Haley and yelling sexual comments at her and she just smiled and kept walking. They walked into the house and Brooke left and found Lucas. Haley was looking around and locked eyes with the most intense and beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. Brooke walked over to her

B- Hales is it alright if I go somewhere with Lucas for a little bit

H- (laughed) yeah sure, but first I have a question

B- yeah?

H- Who is that? (and she points at Nathan)

B- that would be Nathan, Nathan Scott

H- Brooke I don't think I can stay away

B- (rolls her eyes) alright Hales but do it at your own risk he has a reputation

H- Have fun with Lucas

B- As you with Nathan

Haley was getting a mudslide from the bar; yeah a bar in there house; when Nathan walked up to her

N- I don't belive i've met you (with a sexy smile)

H- No you haven't im new

N- Im Nathan Scott

H- I know (with the sexiest look she could give him) Trust me Mr. Scott i have been well informed of your reputation

N- Oh really now; what is my "reputation"

H- your a player

N- Ouch that hurt right here (punching his heart)

H- Well Ms. James i have been well informed of your reputation too; (he whispered in her ear) and i like what i hear

And then he walked away; Haley wonders how the hell he knows her, must be Lucas, but what could her reputation be; This kid was good

Haley knew that she could go off and get like 20 other guys but there was something about this one, she couldn't just let it go

Her thoughts were interrupted by some guy with brown hair dancing up one her

H- who the hell are you?

Guy- Damn girl whats with the attitude? you need a little tim time to loosen you up a little

H- oh so your Tim

T- oh so sexy you've heard of me

H- (rolling her eyes) yeah I have heard of you, and sorry but im not interested

T- Baby, in time you will be everyone goes through there Tim stage; and he walked away

Haleys favorite song of all time Candy shop came on and she cant not dance to this song; She went to the dance floor and started dancing with some randomn guy, and he was enjoying it then he looked behind her and then walked away, Haley turned around and there was Nathan

H- is this how you get all your women? scaring away all other guys around them?

N- nope most of them fall into my arms

Haley found Nathan so unbelieveably hot right now and couldnt resist

H- Do you want to dance?

N- took you long enough to ask

Haley and Nathan started dancing and Haleys back was towards Nathan, and they started grinding. Nathan couldn't believe how he was feeling, he wasn't just attracted to her, there was something else there. Something more then just a one night stand he wanted something more. He couldn't stop himself and he started rubbing the inside of her thigh. Haley was enjoying this more and more by the second. She had never wanted someone in the same intensity that she wanted Nathan. A slower song came on and Haley turned and faced him. He didn't even have to ask she knew that he wanted to continue dancing. Nathan rested his hands on Haleys ass and she allowed it. She had known this guy for like an hour and she felt safer in his arms then he had ever felt before. Nathan loved having her in his arms. For some reason it just felt right to him. They both felt the same way. As much as they both enjoyed it, neither of them were the dating type. Nathan was a player and couldn't do the commitment thing. Haley had her heart shattered once and would not allow it to happen again. She would not let herself fall in love, ever again... Or so she thought

888- Thank you all for reading my fanfic, im trying really hard on it so please tell me what you think..

xo Ariel


	4. Addicted

Thank you all for the posts, or reviews considering this is on and I will update this fanfic regularly I proimse. Or as regular as I can im having some health issues with my jaw, plus tons of school work. But I promise to find time to update if you all find time to read. This chapter is a short one and im sorry, I have been sick lately so bear with me.

This chapter contains sexual content..

Chapter 4

Addicted

Haley woke up the next morning only thinking of Nathan. No matter what she did she couldnt get him off of her mind. Something about his cocky attitude intrigued her and made her want to keep going to back to him. Haley wasn't awake more then 2 minutes when Brooke walked into her room.

B- Haley James you lazy ass get out of bed its 2:00!

H- Brooke! Im tired I didn't get in till like 4

B- Its not my fault, you stay out half the night with Nathan

H- Nathan? What makes you think I was with him

B- Don't think i didnt see the two of you together last night

H- We were just hanging out

B- Ok, but don't say I didn't warn you

H- Its not like im going to see him and jump in the sack with him, I have more self control

B- Haley you don't understand, Nathan is like a magnet he pulls you into him. I swear he is worse then drugs you can become like addicted to him. THinking about him all the time, always wanting to be with him

H- It won't go that far with me i promise

B- Whatever.. Im going to shower and then going on a date with Lucas, Lover boy is in the pool if you want to go "hang out" with him

Brooke got up and walked out

Haley changed into her black halter bikini top, and black bottoms that tied on the side. IT was her favorite bikini. Last night with Nathan was so amazing. He was not the guy Brooke said he was he sat with Haley and they just talked for hours about everything. She was falling for him, and falling hard and she didnt know how to stop it. She swore she would never fall in love again not after what Chris put her through. And she wouldn't allow it.. She walked to the pool and saw Nathan swimming. He looked soo hott shirtless she couldnt stop herself from staring. Haley was pulled from her trance when nathan started talking

N- You like what you see? Cause I like what im seeing

H- I didn't know you had your nipple piereced

N- I didn't know you had your belly button pierced, I would say I didnt know you had your tongue pierced but I figured that out last nigh (he winked at her)

H- You are so.. I don't even know how to say it

N- Sexy? Hot?

H- more like conceited, and from the looks of it horny

Nathan just looked at her with his infamous Nathan Scott look. He couldn't believe he felt this way. He was Nathan Scott he doesnt get attached to girls, he fucks then chucks them. But not this girl, there was something about her. Nathan got out of the pool and sat down next to Haley..

N- You know a girls bathing suit says alot about them

H- How do you figure?

N- Well a one piece says im a virgin and am staying that way, a tankini says that I am insecure about myself, but a bathing suit that ties everywhere is a girl just screming to get laid

Haley couldn't belive he just said that; Even though he was kind of right

H- Excuse me?

N- Dont even get defensive you know that I am right

H- Oh my god you are such a perv

N- But you want me, I can tell by the look in your eyes

H- Oh yah I want you, I need you oh baby oh baby

Nathan and Haleys little moment was interrupted by Lucas

L- Hey Nathan we are leaving do you need a ride?

N- No im not quite ready to go yet (looking at Haley)

L- Alright but we wont be back for a couple of hours

N- Its alright I'll find a way to amuse myself

Lucas just smirked

L- Alright, bye.. Bye Haley

H- Bye Lucas

He walked back inside and him and Brooke left

H- Well you can stay down here im going to go and shower because I feel dirty

N- Alright see you in a few

Haley went upstairs went upstairs and got into the shower; Haley had her eyes shut thinking of Nathan when she heard the shower door open she turned around and there was Nathan butt naked

Haley couldnt really get the words out of her mouth, he was so hot. She knew she didnt want to have sex with him yet, but part of her couldnt tell him to leave. He walked up to her and grabbed her arms and put them above her head and kissed her. At first it was a little kiss but Haley quickly deepened the kiss, Nathan moved closer so he could feel her body against his. Not able to wait much longer he entered her. He went slow at first and then quicker, Haley grabed his shoulder and tightened her hands, he knew she was near her climax. They both let it out at the same time... Nathan removed him self from her and just stood there his body pressure leaning against Haley, pushing her against the wall. Haley couldnt belive she did what she just swore to Brooke that she wouldnt. But Brooke was right he was a drug and Haley was already addicted.


	5. Heartbreaker

Thanks for the reviews. Sorry the update has taken so long, I had a funeral to go to over the weekend and did not have time to write. So hope you like it

Chapter 5

Heartbreaker

Brooke walked into the house and it was really quiet. She didnt know that Haley planned on leaving so she went upstairs to see if she was in her room. She walked in and the light was off and there she was asleep yet AGAIN.

B- Is this all this girl does is sleep?

She ran over and jumped onto Haleys bed.. and she slowly opened her eyes

Haley slowly woke up to see Brooke laying down on her bed. It was now 7:30.. Haley quickly remembered the events of earlier. Her and Nathan, in the shower, she smiled to herself, and the bed. But he was no where to be found. She made sure the sheet was covering her so the Brooke couldnt see that Haley was naked. She was really dissapointed with Nathan. She thought he liked her, she thought he might of wanted something more then sex. The way he looked at her was different then any guy had ever looked at her before. But it looked like once again, Haley had been fucked and chucked. It wasnt the first time and it suprised her how upset she was getting over it. Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Brooke..

B- Hellloooooo? Haley are you awake

H- yes Brooke, how could anyone sleep with you in the room

B- that was so rude, but kind of true. How the hell are you sleeping again Haley you got up at like 2 this afternoon.

H- I dont know..

B- Alright Haley, dont get mad but you should really air out your room it smells like... (pause, Brooke looked like Haley; Brooke quickly stood up and started brushing herself off) EWWWWWWW! You had sex with Nathan and didnt tell me before I laid on your infected bed?

H- Brooke what are you talking about

B- Don't you even lie, thats why your so tired and it would be why your room smells like sex. Haley I knew you would fall for him and his stupid games.

H- Brooke i'm sorry if this hurts you.. (thinking to herself how much it is hurting her)

B- Haley don't apologize to me, you should be apologizing to yourself. Nathan hurts everything and everyone he touches.. it's kind of in the Scott jeans. Well except Lucas

H- He can't hurt me if I don't let it bother me

B- You know your right, but sweetie by the look in your eyes, you have already let him (she patted Haleys head and left.. leaving Haley to think)

She couldn't believe she was letting herself hurt over a guy. She was Haley James, the party girl that was never attached to guys. And she remembered the reason she never let herself get close to guys.. Because of the exact feeling she had inside of her right now.

Brooke walked back in about 15 minutes later.

B- Hey Buddy! I have decided im not letting you sit in here and think about stupid Nathan. You are going to go to the beginning of senior year beach party with me tonight. It starts at 9, so we should start getting ready now

H- Alright, I guess I will go.. Do we wear bathingsuits?

B- Its more of like bathing suit top, but like a skirt for a bottom

H- Ok, Ill be ready

The doorbell rang and Brooke went to get it and it was Lucas. They went into Brookes room, and then all Haley could hear was Brookes music blaring. Haley started getting ready by hopping in the shower. 9 rolled around and Haley was ready to go. She had chosen to go in a light pink bikini halter top that tied around her neck. Pink star dangling belly button ring. And a really short jean coach skirt, with some black flipflops. Her hair was down in loose curls and she had light makeup on. She had been waiting by the door for about 15 minutes for Brooke and Lucas.

H- BROOKE, LUCAS LETS GO!

B- Haley leave without us, we are going to be a little while.. Meet up with Peyton or Nathan

Haley rolled her eyes and muttered whatever as she slammed the house door and sped off in her mustang. She certainly did not want to face the humiliation of facing Nathan right now, so she was hoping that she would see Peyton right off the bat. She pulled up to the beach and parked. Walked over to the crowd and saw Peyton, of course DJing. Peyton smiled at Haley and she walked over to her. She had to walk through a group of people and spotted the reason she didnt want to go. Nathan grinding with some skank. This really hurt Haley

P- Hey Haley

H- hey.. (shes staring at Nathan with so much hurt and anger in her eyes)

P- You like him dont you

H- whoa what?

P- Nathan you like him.. I can tell by the look in your eyes

Haley turned and looked at Peyton

H- NO, i don't let myself fall for guys

P- Yeah thats a good rule, till you find the one guy that the rules don't apply too. And you have no idea why. Right?

Haley looked at Peyton with a mixture of confusion and glad that she could talk to her

H- Exactly, how'd you know

P- Because I was in your shoes about a year ago

H- really? what happened

P- Well.. you see the guy over there his name is Jake, and he is the one that I fell for

H- And?

Peyton held up her hand with a diamond promise ring..

P- We are still together.. See Haley not all guys are the same.

H- Yeah well the one you fell for obviously liked you back.. Nathan doesnt feel the same way

P- Im not so sure about that since you walked over here Nathan has looked over at least a dozen times, with a look in his eyes that Nathan Scott doesnt give girls.

H- Yeah well you must be mistaken cause look at that hoe he is dancing with

Haley walked off and sat on the section of the beach where there was noone. Just here looking out at the ocean. Thinking about how stupid she was for falling for the one guy Brooke told her not to ever go near.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Nathan

H- what do you want?

N- just coming to say Hi.. you look upset

H- you can not even be asking me this right now

N- did i do something

H- are you really that dumb Nathan?

N- I guess I am, I thought we were at least some what friends

H- yeah until you had sex with me and then left, without a word, not a call. Then come here to see you dancing with some skank

N- Whoa Haley I told you I had to go because my mom wanted to talk to me. Why do you even care I thought according to your reputation "you don't fall for guys"

H- Who said I was falling for you?

N- Then why are you so upset

Haley just looked at him..

H- Brooke was right I should have just avoided you and my life would have been alot less complicated.

N- I dont understand Haley, You dont get attatched to guys, what is the big deal

Haley started to get tears in her eyes

H- obviously not anymore Nathan. You have managed to do something for me to take my guard down. Your right I dont get attachted to guys until I met you. None of my regular rules applied anymore. (she was now crying) I always think about you, when im not with you i want to be.. When I woke up and you werent there I actually got sad and dissapointed because I thought you might have been different.

N- Haley..

H- No dont even say a word, congratulations Nathan you can keep your reputation of being a heartbreaker.. you just broke another one, without having to say a word

Haley got up and walked away..

alright read and review.. ill try to update again this week..

xoxo Ariel

COming up.. Naley!


	6. Authors Note

Everyone I am sooo sorry about the delay in my update. My computer broke and I havent been able to post my new chapter. I promise to have the update for you soon. Again I am soooo sorry..

Thank you all for reading

Ariel xoxo


	7. Gravity

Once again I am soo sorry about the wait for the update. SO I read all of the reviews and it might be like 1 or 2 more chapters until Naley is officially together, but I promise you its coming.

Chapter 6

Gravity

Haley was now just walking around the beach. She couldn't belive she had just said all of that to Nathan. How could she be feeling like she loved him when she has only known him for a couple of days. She had probably just made the biggest fool out of herself.. She couldnt help it though. Something about Nathan intrigued her, it was like he got into her head and she couldn't make her own decisions, like she was to do whatever he said. Not anymore though, she would not let him control her like that..

Nathan just sat on the beach alone thinking of everything Haley had just said. He didnt understand women at all. How she could pour her heart out like that and then not let him say a thing. It is so weird to him that he could fall so hard for this girl in a matter of days. Something was way different about her and he didn't know what it was.. She looked at him like he was a person and not just a sex symbol. But if she was going to block him out like that he wasn't going to waste his time. Eventually this feelings will pass, or so he hoped.

It was a few days later and now the first day of school. Haley felt much more comfortable going to this school because she knows some people. Plus she had Brooke and Peyton with her, and they were like the most popular girls at Tree Hill. Haley was getting ready and could not decide what to wear.. So she went to the one person she could trust with a decision like this

H- Brooke! I need your help

B- Yes my lovely

H- I have no idea what to wear

B- Hmm... Lets see

After a few minutes of rummaging through Haleys closet

B- Okay, you dont have what im looking for so you can borrow some of my clothes..

H- Okay?

She left and then came back in like 5 minutes later

B- Okay your going for an outfit today that says, Im hot but im not easy.. and Im cute but im not a prude. SO you will be wearing this adorable mini skirt, with this pink tanktop, and a light juicy sweater over it. For shoes you will just wear some simple Abercrombie flip flops..

H- Alright, thank you soo much your a life saver

B- Ahh what can I say im just good like that

Haley was in her room changing and once again like every other 5 minutes Nathan popped into her head. She had seen him once since that scene on the beach and it was not pretty. He was back to being his arrogant Nathan Scott self. Acting like hes the hottest thing alive, even though secretly she thought he was. She did not want to face him again.. it was way to awkward. After that conversation on the beach she thought he would of chased after her or something, but no she went back to the party later and saw him grinding with some ho. As of now she had put up her wall again and refused to like guys. Even though she couldnt get this one out of her head, but she would NEVER admit that. Brooke came into her room and yelled at her to hurry her ass up.. so Haley finished her makeup and ran out the front door with Brooke. Not a good idea to be late on your first day.

Nathan had just gotten out of the shower when he heard Lucas pounding on his door telling him to hurry his ass up. He had forgotten to set his alarm clock the night before, he mid was preoccupied. No matter how many hot girls he met, or fooled around with he could not get Haley out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. He was a spoiled brat who got everything he wanted, and the thought that Haley was just out of his reach did not make him very happy. He finished getting ready and went with Luke. Lucas and Nathan hadnt been on the best of terms lately, Nathan had been pushing everyone close to him away.. he didnt even know why. He just didnt want to be close to anyone if he couldnt be close to Haley.

L- You know that your a major pain in my ass, making me late to school all the time

N- Whatever I do what I can

L- why are you being such a dick lately?

N- thats just my nature, he said with a cocky smile

L- You havent been this bad in a while and frankly its starting to piss me off

N- Boo Hoo, Lukey Poo is getting angry...

L- You know im about to stop this god damn car and kick you the hell out, so id shut your mouth if i was you

N- Whatever Luke.. do what you need to do

L- What is your problem Nathan.. Jesus

N- I dont have a problem, this is my personality

L- no this is your personality since the senior beach party..

Nathan just looked at him, did Luke know that he liked haley.. he couldnt that would be weird because he hadnt told anyone

L- I think that I know why your attitude has changed and i can pinpoint it to one word

N- Really and what might that be?

L- Rejection

N- What the hell are you talking about?

L- Isnt that why your so pissed lately, because Haley rejected you at the beach party. And you just cant stand the fact that there is something you cant have. So your pissy with the rest of the world

N- What the hell made you think that she rejected me?

L- Because she did

N- whatever think what you want

L- well as lovely as this conversation was, we are at school so you can get the hell out of my car

N- My pleasure

Nathan got up and slammed Lukes door. He was pissed, Haley was telling people that she rejected him. More like the other way around. Nathan needed to find her and set this straight. He walked into school and the first thing he saw was haley in a mini skirt. Oh how hard it was for him to keep a straight face when she looked that hot. Then he remembered that she was telling people she rejected him and his anger rose again. Nathan walked up to Haley and Brooke..

B- Hey Nathan

N- Hey, Haley can I talk to you

Haley was caught of guard but of course said yes; Nathan brought her into a classroom and just looked at her at first, not matter how pissed he was he couldnt ignore the fact that she was sexy. With the nicest legs he had ever seen...

H- You wanted to talk?

N- Are you telling people that you rejected me at the beach party?

H- Yes, I told Lucas and Brooke that

Nathan couldnt believe that she just blankly admitted that

N- Hello? Thats a lie.

H- Yeah and?

N- What the hell is wrong with you?

H- nathan, even if i told them the truth they wouldnt belive it. IF i was to tell them that I admitted that I liked you they would laugh at me because they know that I dont fall for guys. And they all know how pissed you get when your rejected.. so it all works perfectly.

N- But the thing is (he walked closer to him) you cant reject me

Haleys knees trembled a little bit.. she couldnt belive she was doing it again

H- What am I doing now?

N- Dont think i dont notice that your knees are trembling.. See Haley its useless you cant reject me, I dont even touch you and you cant control yourself

H- You wish Nathan.. (she started to walk out)

N- We will just see how much self control you have..

H- Yeah we will see, Haley said to him rolling her eyes. Even though deep down she knew she had no control when she was around him. She just had to avoid every situation of being alone with Nathan.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Her schedule was pretty easy and her ego has gotten larger considering the number of guys that hit on her in that day. No matter how many guys that hit on her though, she couldnt stop thinking about how much she wanted Nathan. She couldnt believe how he controlled her earlier in the classroom, she couldnt stand not having complete control. She couldnt help herself though, Nathan was like gravity... he seems to just draw you in, as much as you fight it, you end up in his arms. Like you have no say in it whatsoever. Haley wanted so badly to be in his arms.. if only she knew how soon that want would become a reality.


	8. You Can't Forget Your Past

Sorry for the delay in the update. It has been written for a while I just have been to lazy to type it on the computer. lol So here it is hope you like it.

Chapter 7

You Can't Forget Your Past

A few weeks had passed by and Nathan and Haley had both realized how much they both enjoyed the others company. So they had been hanging out basically all the time. After school Nathan would go to basketball and Haley would go to cheering, then they would both meet up afterwards. Then they would go somewhere and just hang out for hours. If you didn't know any better you would think they were dating, they did everything a couple would minus the label of boyfriend and girlfriend. Both of them opened up to the other in a way they hadnt to any one else. Both of them telling the other things that they had never told anyone else. But Haley still had one secret she couldn't get up the nerve to tell Nathan. This secret was tearing her up inside, but she was scared to death of what this secret would do to there relationship right now. Haley woke up at 9 that morning and tried to forget everything that was buzzing around in her head because today her and Nathan were leaving for a mini vacation to the beach. She was so happy spending 3 days with a half naked Nathan.. was always ok in her book. Haley was finishing packing up the rest of her things when she heard the doorbell ring:

Brooke got up agitated to be woken up and answered the door

B- Oh Nathan suprise, suprise

N- Nice to see you to Brooke

B- Well what the hell you two arent even dating and your here more then Lucas

Lucas walked out of Brookes bedroom

L- What the hell are you talking about im here and have been for the past 2 days

B- Whatever, Haleys upstairs (Brooke walked away from the 2)

N- Damn shes grumpy

B- I HEARD THAT NATHAN!

Nathan and Lucas shared a quick laugh before Nathan walked upstairs to Haleys room.

Nathan walked in and saw Haley walking around placing things in her LV suitcase. Nathan just stood there thinking about how much he liked her, maybe even loved her. haley had on a white halter bikini top on with a black mini skirt. She had in a silver butterfly belly button ring. She had on light make-up and her hair was down in loose curls. Nathan had never seen her look so hot. He couldnt help but have a huge dopey smile on his face. He finally spoke

N- Hey Sexy (he said with his cocky grin)

Haley looked up and saw the one person she had wanted to see all morning. She really thought she was in love, but whenever she felt it she tried to tell herself not to because the last time she ended up with this feeling it ended up horrible.. she never wanted to be in love again. But as of right now it was out of her hands.. Haley smiled at Nathan and hugged him

N- you about ready?

H- yepp all packed

Nathan grabbed Haleys huge bag and they went outside into Nathans black porsche.

N- Jesus Haley were going for 3 days not a month

H- Nathan! Dont judge my packing.. I need to bring multiple outfits for every day

N- Whatever

Nathan got into the car and pulled out of the driveway. Haley opened her cd case and put in a cd. Nathan looked at her

H- we are not listening to yo homie g music the whole way

N- your kidding?

My humps came on and Haley started singing along

N- what is this shit?

H- Nathan this is good music

N- No not quite, take it out

H- Nathaaaaaan!

N- Out now or its going out the window

H- fine be a shit head.. im really upset with you

Nathan smiled at her and could tell she wasnt really mad

N- ah you'll get over it

Haley pouted the rest of the way to the resort

They pulled into the resort and Haley couldnt believe how beautiful it was. They got out of the car and Haley jumped into Nathans arms

N- told you you would get over it

H- way to ruin a moment Nathan

Haley went to walk away and he pulled her back and kissed her

They went to there condo and unpacked all of there stuff. They decided they would go down to the beach. They were down there for hours just hanging out and enjoying each others company. They were both having an amazing time. They went out to dinner and after Haley asked Nathan if they could take a walk on the beach. Nathan sensed tension in Haley...

H- ok Nathan i want to talk to you about something.. i have been struggling with telling you this for a while. I kept trying to put it behind me and then realized that I can never forget my past. I understand if you feel different about me after this but I feel that I need to tell you. So If you could just listen at first and then say whatever you want to after.

N ( a little worried )- ok

H- The thought of telling you this honestly scares the shit out of me but I feel that its the right thing to do considering the fact that I think im in love with you.

N- Hales..

H- No Nathan wait.. the last time i felt this way I was 16. I was dating this guy named Josh Durmal, and we were happy together.. except for one thing. The sex issue he wanted to have it and I didn't. We always used to argue about it. So one night he threw a party celebrating a championship win and of course I went and was dancing with him and just having a good time. He went into another room to hang out with the boys from the team and this guy that liked me named Ryan offered me a drink. I accepted not wanting to be rude. After I finished it I began to feel really woozy and couldnt really stand. I told him i was going to go lie down and he said he would help me up the stairs. When we got up there he threw me on the bed.. ( Haley was now crying ) He started taking of my shirt and I tried to fight back but I could barely move. He told me to shut up and I wouldnt get hurt. I dont remember what happened after that but i know that he raped me.. the next morning when I woke up I just knew. After that I began getting morning sickness and i was very standoff ish from Josh. I went to the doctor and found out that I was pregnant. I told Josh and he wouldnt even let me explain he just flipped out and spread this rumor that I cheated on him and started telling everyone that I was a whore. So that became my reputation. I ended up having the baby and put her up for adoption. I know how horrible that is but I wouldnt be able to care for her the way a loving family would be able to. After that I just fell into the reputation I was given. I hate it Nathan I lost my virginity the most precious thing in the world that i cant even remember to some stupid piece of shit. I have never told anyone this Nathan.. so please keep it to yourself

N- Haley I am so sorry. I dont even know what to say. I love you so much I hate to see you like this. (he pulled her into a hug)

Haley just cried in his arms for what seemed like hours

N- As long as your with me Haley I will never let anyone hurt you

Please leave me comments..

xo Ariel


End file.
